In an atomic layer deposition (ALD) tool, multiple precursors may be used to facilitate semiconductor wafer manufacturing processes. The precursors may form a deposition layer upon combining. To prevent premature deposition, i.e., within the gas or fluid lines leading to the process chamber, the precursors may be kept separate from each other.